Please Be My Teacher!
by J-Quartz
Summary: Kakashi just wanted to relax with his icha-icha books but now little girls want to be trained by him of all people to become a ninja! He.. just doesn't believe it.
1. Chapter 1

"Hya! Ha! Take this! And that!" Enid gnashed her teeth angrily, slamming punch after punch onto a tree until her fists were bruised.

She ignored the pain as she glared forward, "Stupid Rad! Dummy! Idiot Alien!"

Enid, after giving one last punch to the tree, took a breath to calm down.

First breath.

Second breath.

"Whew~ I am calm... like dirt I am! Raaargh!" turning back she jumped in the air as she reverse kicked the poor tree.

Landing back onto the ground, the purple haired girl couldn't help but become teary eyed.

Her angry face turning into a sad quivering one, "Dumb Rad... I hate you... Idiot."

Suddenly the ground started to shake as a mighty roar was heard.

"W-What!"

Enid had to grab her chest in fear as something crashed down in front of her onto the empty field, creating a large dust cloud.

Panicking, she hid behind her abused tree.

After a few seconds she took a peak from behind her hiding place but gaped when she saw exactly what had crashed in the field.

A large monstrous bear was laid on its back, a growl emulated from its being as it got back onto it's hind legs and stood at a mighty height that easily trumps the tall trees in the area.

Rough fur with earth rocks and iron spikes were the details that installed onto her vision.

"An earth corrosion bear!?!" Enid, as quiet as she could whispered in a shock tone.

What was a high rank level monster doing here of all places!

"Ma...Ma...You do know that you can't escape." a bored voice came along as a figure walked from the pathway of the forest towards the bear.

Young Enid blushed wildly.

"A-A... NINJA!"

A tall masked teenager with silver hair stood in front of the skyscraper tall-like beast.

He was dressed as the type of idol that she herself wanted to be when she grows up-'A Ninja!'

Enid literally felt hearts shoot out of her eyes as the ninja gaze at the beast with a brave stature.

Just like in one of her fairy tales! *Squeal*

Kakashi lazily stared up at the beast who interrupted his Icha-Icha readings. .

He yawned before grabbing the edge of his headband, bringing it up, time stilled as a giant claw swipe was heading towards him.

He spoke one word as he opened his left eye.

"Sharingan!"

Meanwhile soft squeals of excitement rocked from behind the tree as the battle between the mysterious ninja and the corrosion bear began.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi walked down the empty street calmly, minding his own business.

Footsteps were heard from behind him.

He stopped to turn around.

Nobody was there.

The silver haired ninja just blinked owlishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I could of sworn that I heard something... Maybe it was nothing at all." he continued walking.

Behind a nearby power pole, Enid was hiding against it with her face scrunching up a bit.

"Come on Enid. Just do it! Just walk up to him and ask the handsome ninja if he could be your teacher!" she cupped her cheeks in embarrassment.

Ever since she saw him in action last week, she knew that she wanted him to teach her how to be a real ninja.

Just like the ninja posters she has of heroes inside her bedroom.

It was hard to find him, but by coincidence she found him in the same street where she usually jogs at.

Now was her chance to talk to him after so much thought of becoming the dreamy ninja's student.

But she was so shy, it wasn't even funny.

She glanced behind the pole just to see the teenager make a right in an alley way.

"WAIT!" scurrying quickly to the alley, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

The alley way was empty!

She shivered when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Slowly but surely, she turned around and look up.

Kakashi eye smiled down at the young girl that was trying to sneak up on him, "Ma... Ma. Would you care to explain why you were following me?"

It was a kind with a dazzle of curiosity in his question.

Enid looked towards the ground as she lightly traced her foot in small circles, her blush going out of control.

She really needs to ask Elodie to teach her how she could properly act in front of a pretty boy.

"... Um..." after a few minutes of looking at the ground, Enid looked up with determination in her eyes.

Her blush still there, she bowed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"PLEASE BE MY TEACHER!" Upon Enid's request, Kakashi couldn't help but tilt his head in a curious manner.

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"... and that's why I want to be a ninja," Enid tumbled around with her empty cup of Moco-Coco, "That's when I saw you in action last week. A real ninja in front of me! I dont know the first thing about being a ninja... so please teach me."

Kakashi, who sat beside Enid just gave his full attention to her situation as he rubbed his chin.

"Here's another one, Enid. On the house!"

Enid sent a smile towards the kind waiter, "Thanks, Mister Coco!" grabbing the new cup of coco she began to take little sips.

Right now they were at a small traveling/dining shop, Enid brought Kakashi there so she could explain why she wants to be a ninja so badly.

Mr. Coco, the only waiter/owner of his shop just waved the young girl off with a cheery laugh, "No problem for one of my daily customers."

Turning around, he took Enid's empty cup and started to wash it in the back sink.

He silently glanced at the stranger that the young girl brought with her.

"Never seen him before," Mr. Coco muttered as he then focused on the rest of his dirty dishes, "Maybe a tourist?"

Kakashi was silent, frowning slightly under his mask just wondering what was he going to say to the young girl.

A teacher? Him?

"So... will you please be my teacher?!" Enid swirled her stool, looking towards the ninja with sparkling eyes.

The silver haired ninja was now in deep thought, the longer he was silent the more shine from Enid's eyes started to dissappear.

"Sorry Kid, but I'm not exactly looking for an apprentice right now."

Enid froze.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel guilty as the girl who managed to build up so much confidence looked away from him.

Her body shaking slightly.

Stepping off his stool, he lightly patted the ninja-loving girl on the head.

There was no reaction.

Sighing, He started walking away from the shop.

Mr. Coco, who listened into the conversation just flinch.

For a lovable girl like Enid to have been refused to be taught by a type of idol of hers must really hit her soul badly.

Enid's body started shaking, soft muffled noises started to come out.

To the owner it seems that the young girl was about to cry, but he had to jump back slightly when Enid stared back up at the sky.

Her eyes were strong as she fist pump the air.

"I'm not gonna give up that easily! Prepare for yourself, Kakashi! I will become your student and you will accept me! Hahahaha!" she wildly crackled to herself as she rubbed her hands in an evil way.

Mr. Coco blinked at her crazy attitude, he slowly took away her half finished drink.

"That's enough of Coco for you young lady..."


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet.

Too quiet...

It wasn't even after a full week that Kakashi had rejected Enid's request to become her shinobi teacher.

Now the usually calm and nicely dressed ninja was reduced to... well a nervous wreck.

Kakashi was lightly shaking as he stepped out of his cabin in the woods.

His appearance was quite... lacking his usual charisma.

His ninja outfit was wrinkled, his vest placed on backwards, he even started to smell weird. His hair has fallen from its usual tall grace.

Kakashi still had his mask on and his light blue headband, but his lone shown eye was twitching with a red color in it. Dark bags under his eye.

Being tired and depraved of sleep, the ninja doesn't know how long he could take it!

Everywhere he went whether it be morning or night the young girl would find him.

Always showing up to him with big large eyes then screamed if he could be her teacher.

"Please be my teacher."

"Please be my teacher!"

"PLEASE BE MY TEACHER!"

The most frightening realization to him was that he couldn't even sense her presence! And because of that he doesn't even know where she would come or pop out from!

He was a goddamn ninja who couldn't even sense one little girl!?

Point of the matter was that she would find him, rejecting him to have some space or time for himself.

In the shop.

Down the road.

In the shadows of a tall tree.

In the dark alley.

At the hot springs.

But worst of all was the fact that she even found out where he lived in the middle of the surrounding forest of the area!

Kakashi was actually scared. Today he can't hide however because the new icha-icha book was coming out.

Arriving at the market, he walked pass a crowd of people with a cautious aura around him.

His eyes glancing in every direction for the little girl.

Finally attaining the new book, he made a wild dash to the forest as he leapt from the streets and onto the rooftops.

In his house, he slammed the locks to his door closed and cried tears of joy that he didn't see the girl today.

He placed the book down onto his table.

"But first..."

Kakashi gave a happy whistle as he went to his bathroom.

Meanwhile outside Enid was grinning as she crept to the back of the house, "Alright. Attempt number 461 is a go! This time I know for sure that he will accept me!"

That's when she heard whistling before seeing an open window.

Grinning at catching him again, she leapt at the window and stuck her head in, grabbing onto its edges.

"PLEASE BE MY TEAC-" Young Enid paused with her eyes widening, mouth gaping at what she was witnessing at this very moment.

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror at the appearance of the pestering girl, but it was just too late for him to... to... zip up.

He just flashed a little girl accidently, as his privates were shown for the whole world to see.

Enid fell back onto the ground, arms spread wide, swirls in her eyes, along with warm cheeks.

"I... I... Saw Everything..!"

Kakashi just stood there as he looked at his window in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry, Kakashi! I promise I won't fail you and I'll give it my all!" the giddy Enid practically jumped in her spot.

She couldn't believe it! He finally accepted her and acknowledge her as his student! This was the best day ever!

Kakashi just nodded, his tired eyes drooping ever so often. After bringing the knocked out girl in, he had her placed on the couch for rest.

While she was taking a nap, Kakashi was just thinking over his situation.

It was obvious that the girl really wanted to be a ninja so badly.

And if he doesn't accept her as his student then she will just keep following him till the end of the earth.

He had but one option... Which was to accept her as his pupil.

Out from his thoughts, Kakashi cringed as his 'Pupil' started squealing then started rambling on about the cool things that she will do now that she was a certified ninja.

"Kakashi-Sensei." he began.

Stopping in her joyful cheer, the purple haired now ninja in training looked at him with a curious look.

Massaging his forehead, he sighed, "If you are going to be my student then you are to address me as Kakashi-Sensei."

Enid quickly stood up straight and saluted at him, "Yes, Kakashi-Sensei!"

She paused before giggling.

"I have a ninja teacher~"

Enid's smile froze however when her new teacher started speaking again.

"And if you want to be an active ninja in training I need your parents approval first." Kakashi looked back at Enid but slowly blinked at the frozen look on her face.

"Wh-what..." Enid quietly mumbled.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Enid gave out a large smile towards the ninja and with a shook of her head, she exclaimed, "Nope! There's no problem. Not. At. All."

"WellI'mgonnagonowbyeKakashi-sensei!" in a dash of speed, Enid shot out of his cabin.

"... Wow, that's a first."

Kakashi was quiet before entering his room, and knelt before his bed.

He reached under his bed to pull out a box.

The box was beautiful to say the least, blue with green flower markings around it.

Opening the box, he stared down at its contents with an empty look.

"It's been so long." he muttered as his eyes trailed onto the box's contents.

Three objects were placed in the box.

The first item was a picture. A very reminder to him of where he came from.

The second item was a weapon which was entrusted to him by his late-father. A memory that brought fresh tears to his eyes.

The last item however was the one that he couldn't help but flinch at.

His village's ninja headband laid there at the side, a crossed out line jagged into its metal frame.

So much emotion sparked within the ninja, Kakashi gave out a painful laugh, "Guess it's my turn to be a teacher." he lightly traced the photo.

It was a picture of him and three other people.

"Minato-Sensei."

"Obito..."

"... Rin..."

"I'm... I'm sorry for disappointing you all..." closing the box and pushing it deep under his bed, the ninja shook his head.

"No time for dwelling on the past, Kakashi. You just need to look forward to the future."

"But first... I now have a cute annoying little Genin to look after."


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi had his back against a large rock, his lone eye wildly dancing around the small canyon.

"Right... No... Left?" he muttered, eyes widened when he heard a voice coming from-

"From Above~" A cheery tone echoed above him, Kakashi merely glanced up for a second before seeing three yellow lightning rods coming down at him in incredible speeds.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh?" Kakashi quickly made a few hand signs before the lightning rods could touch him.

The lightning rods hit the ground as a burst of electricity was unleashed. Bright yellow lights crossed to every direction, the ground was scorched black from the heat of the attack.

When the light died, a figure came floating down.

The figure was a woman made out of clouds, she had blue gloves and matching heels.

She giggled thinking that she got him, but pouted when she found nobody in the area of her blast.

Instead, in Kakashi's place was a scorched little wooden log with a dummy face on it.

The woman's pout even went further down.

She started to whine.

Kakashi merely stepped out from another large rock and sighed, "If I didn't know any better Miss. Sunshine, I would think that you were trying to electrocute me."

Kakashi eye smiled with a chuckle as the woman floated over to him and proceeded to rapidly hit her fists on Kakashi's chest lightly.

"Cheater~" Miss Sunshine whined with comical tears in her eyes, "You used your weird ninja abilities~"

The ninja just nodded with a face of no regret, "Thanks for your compliment."

"That wasn't a compliment!" Sunshine barked out, her cloudy cheeks puffing out as Kakashi patted her head.

"Ma...ma..Calm down, I was just joking." Kakashi raised his hands defensively as sparks of electricity shot out of Sunshine's cheeks.

He coughed into his fist to change the subject.

"So now that our little spar is done... did you manage to get the job?" Kakashi asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

Miss Sunshine's eyes gleamed as she twirled like a cheerleader, in her hands were pom-poms made out of clouds.

"You are now looking at the new teacher of P. O. I. N. T. Prep Academy..." Sunshine jumped in the air as her face glowed like a sun, "... the new teacher of charisma~!"

Kakashi sweatdropped as fireworks started going off from behind the woman.

Where did that come from?

Kakashi yawned, "Well I guess that makes both of us teachers then." he closed his eyes for a second before opening them.

He jumped back when Sunshine's face appeared a few inches away from his.

She had eyes of curiosity, they were just radiating to know more of what the ninja said.

Kakashi explained, "Believe it or not but I now have a student who wants to be a nin-" slender arms wrapped around him and Sunshine pulled Kakashi into a hug.

She happily floated and twirled in the air with Kakashi's head resting on her cloudy but soft chest.

"CONGRATULATIONS KAKASHI!" She didn't seem to notice Kakashi awkwardly moving his eyes away from her soft pillow-like chest, "LET'S DO OUR VERY BEST AS TEACHERS! LALALALA~"

Continues more twirling.

Kakashi started to feel his face burn as Sunshine hugged him even tighter.

She maybe made of clouds and acts childish, but she was still a grown up woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Wilhamena had the biggest grin on as she practically squeezed the life out of her daughter.

Enid felt her lungs get crushed as her werewolf father Bernard hugged her as well.

"Mom! Dad! Let go, you're crushing me!"

Intense hugging increases.

"Okay honey that's enough, we might crush our little pumpkin." Bernard joked as he let go of his little girl.

The werewolf had a friendly grin on his furry muzzle, "I still can't believe that you finally decided to give up on becoming a ninja. I'm proud of you!"

Enid gave out a smile at her father, "Yup. I finally decided to give up on becoming a ninja." she laughed nervously.

Enid was currently dressed as a little witch, she tilted her dark magical hat and smiled, "So do you accept my magic teacher?"

Wilhamena and Bernard nodded immediately.

Wilhamena couldn't actually believe it. It was just a normal day for the family at their spooky house until her daughter admitted that she actually wanted to be a proper witch and that she found the perfect teacher for her.

Bernard gave an overly dramatic cry, "My baby girl is finally becoming a spooky woman! She's growing up so fast!"

Wilhamena gave her husband a cute kiss on his nose.

"Eew." Enid muttered silently, she adjusted her backpack behind her, "so since it's okay could I meet my new magic teacher now?"

Bernard laughed and gave one last hug to his daughter.

"Okay, but do you have everything?"

Enid sighed, putting down her magical bag that was gifted with an unlimited storage supply containment.

"Your magic book?" Enid's mom asked.

Enid pulled out a mini black book with a chattering skull on it.

"Your flying broom in case you need to come home quickly?" her father asked.

Enid pulled a long broom out, huffing at them.

"Your cute and tiny magical wand?" Wilhamena snickered at the flushed face that her daughter was making.

She never really liked her first wand because it doesn't suit her style.

Grumbling, Enid took out a wand. A very pinkish one at that.

She ignored the snickers that her parents made at her.

After seeing that their daughter had everything, they waved goodbye to her as she left the household.

"I still can't believe that our daughter found a magic teacher here _and_ wanted to be taught on how to become a real witch." Bernard stated.

Wilhamena nodded before she looked at her husband with a fang-like grin.

She leaned up and pecked his furry cheek.

Bernard froze as his wife whispered some words into his ear.

 _"Let's celebrate~"_

It was both a happy day for Enid and her father apparently.

Not far from her house, Enid shuddered.

For some reason her instincts were telling her not to go back home for a couple of hours.

And... was that a howl in the air?

She shrugged.

"... But first..." Enid looked down at her outfit, "I can't let Kakashi-sensei see me in this."

Quickly, she jumped into a nearby bush.

A purple light shined before out stepped Enid with her casual ninja outfit on.

She placed her witch hat and wand back into her backpack.

"Time for my first day of training!" with that she rushed to her teacher's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Enid sat on a log with a blink, her magical backpack placed on the ground beside her.

"Introduce myself?" she questioned.

"Introduce yourself. Things you love, things you hate and what are your dreams for the future or even your hobbies." Kakashi answered sitting in front of her with a knowing look.

"After all since I'm going to be your teacher, I need to know a little more about my cute little Genin."

For a moment Enid looked stunned. Kakashi saw his pupil's face grow a dark shade of red.

Enid opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, then she managed to find her voice in a squeak, "C-Cute! M-Me!"

Looking towards the ground, she tried desperately to hide her face from her teacher.

Kakashi rubbed his head in a confused state as Enid started mumbling to herself.

Clapping his hands together, he managed to get her attention.

"I'll start." Kakashi sat up straight on the ground with an eye smile, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I love and hate things, I barely think or dream about the future and as for my hobbies...I have lots of them."

After Kakashi's introduction about himself the forest around them suddenly got quiet.

Enid, out from her blushing state stared at Kakashi with a look of disbelief.

"THAT'S IT!?" she couldn't help but scream out. Here she was finally getting a chance to know more about her ninja teacher and he introduces himself like that!?

A chuckle escaped from Kakashi's lips, "That's my introduction and I'm sticking to it."

Enid pouted at him, but that pout turned into a smile as she lightly laughed.

"Okay. I guess it's my turn, right?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay." Enid nervously adjusted herself on her seat as she played with her hair.

"My name is Enid...and um the things I love are my family, friends and ninjas. My dislikes are bad guys and arrogant people oh and.. and the person I absolutely hate the most right now is, RAAAAAAAD!" at this she jumped up from her seat with fire ignited from her eyes, hands were bawled into fists as if they were begging to hit something.

Kakashi blanched out. Remembering who Enid hates, he took a reminder on the name for himself.

Suddenly, Enid was back on her seat acting shy again as she glanced at Kakashi, "My dream is to be a successful ninja in the future and my hobbies are... basically ninja related." she grinned awkwardly as she finished her introduction.

"That was a... very nice introduction. Well done." Kakashi said after a moment of hesitation just wondering if this girl has mood swings every now and then.

"Alright." Kakashi stood up from his seat, "Now it's time for me to test your skills."

A question mark flew into Enid's head as she watched Kakashi pull out a small bell from his pocket.

Noticing her confused look, he started to answer, "I am just going to give you a little test so I could have a better understanding on your skill level as a ninja. It's real simple, all you need to do is snatch this bell from me an-"

Kakashi side stepped as Enid made a quick lunge at him, his eyes were drawn to the hands of his student.

For a moment, her fingers touched the underside of the bell.

Enid cursed, landing on the patches of grass, she almost had it in her hands, just barely in her grasp!

"I didn't say start yet." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Enid who got back up.

Enid gave a mischievous grin then cutely winked at him, "A ninja is supposed to be unpredictable, right?"

Kakashi latched the bell onto his pants, "You sneeky little..."

Suddenly he turned around, running deeper in the forest to hide for cover.

It took a moment for Enid to realize what happened, "WAIT! THAT'S DIRTY!" now chasing after her teacher.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later~

"Lightning Blade!" aiming at his target, Kakashi struck.

His fist burrowed through the large boulder with little to no difficulty, waiting a few seconds he pulled out.

A large hole was made with the result of his technique.

Disabling his chakra, he wiped his forehead before covering his sharingan up.

"I think that's good for now." Kakashi, satisfied with the results of his signature technique, walked down the rocky path towards his house.

As he walked, the ninja couldn't help but go over what has transpired over these past couple of weeks with his teachings.

Being a teacher was a challenge but it was also fun.

Although Enid failed to get his bell from her first test, he still accepted her nonetheless.

With that he started training her in the art of a shinobi all the while getting to bond with his student.

Kakashi was also very surprised of the skills that Enid was able to pick up.

She somehow was able to use the substitution technique but the ability that surprises Kakashi still was when he saw his pupil sending a variety of kicks towards a tree, small flames launched from her kicks.

She told him it was a sort of power that she posseses, to him however it resembled a familiar jutsu. It was just like his Phoenix Flowers except... instead of it coming from the mouth... it was launched from her foot.

Enid was also learning the trick on how to stick to walls, which she practically begged Kakashi to teach her.

His student was a bit goofy but he enjoyed her presence.

There were good moments when they bonded, ranging from him teaching her, cooking food together or them just exchanging stories with each other.

It... was a good feeling to be honest. Enid was his student, but as they bonded, she became sort of a special friend to him as well.

Kakashi abruptly stopped when he heard his name being called from above.

Looking up, he saw something descending.

Getting a closer look, he blinked in surprise.

"Enid?" she was dressed in a very odd costume.

Getting close to the ground, Enid got off her flying broom. She was currently wearing her little witch outfit.

She looked at Kakashi and giggled nervously.

"Kakashi-sensei~" she sweetly said, too sweetly in his opinion, "remember the time when I told you that my parents accepted you as my teacher~"

Kakashi merely gazed at Enid's face, "Why do you look guilty?"

Enid's smile faltered. Her sparkling eyes suddenly bursted into tears, "Waaah~ Kakashi-sensei~!" she launched herself into his chest nearly knocking him on the ground.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!"

After an explanation from his student, Kakashi had an annoyed twitch in his eye.

Enid avoided his gaze.

"So let me get this straight. First of all your parents agreed and allow me to train you...to become a better witch?"

"Yes."

"They think that their daughter was being taught by a magic teacher?" he asked in disbelief.

Enid nodded with guilt, hands fidgeting behind her.

Kakashi groaned into his hands, "And now they are inviting their daughter's so called magic teacher over for dinner?"

Enid was quiet before bringing up her magical backpack. Reaching inside, she moved her hand around before taking out an outfit.

Kakashi stared at the long gray silver wizard outfit, that comes with a matching hat with a lightning bolt style on it.

Enid gave a puppy eyed look at him, with a trembling lip.

Sighing, Kakashi took the outfit.

His student gained a bubbly smile, in which he glared at.

In defeat, he just ruffled up her hair a bit.

"You are suddenly a very annoying Genin."

In response, Enid stuck her tongue out at him.

Guess he had dinner plans now...


	10. Chapter 10

"You look great Kakashi-sensei!"

"..."

"No really, you do! You look like a high class wizard! Ooooh~"

"... Enid."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You're a very annoying Genin."

Enid stifled her giggles to herself as she gazed at her teacher.

There before her stood Kakashi in the wizard outfit, a silver robe with long sleeves decorated with stars.

He still wore his headband, but now sat snuggly on his head was a lightning bolt styled pointy hat.

Kakashi just had this dead look in his lone shown eye as Enid clutched her stomach as she tried not to laugh. He understood that the plan his student had told him.

The plan was for him to convince her parents that he really is a magic teacher and continue training Enid in the arts of a ninja in secret. That was basically it.

That was Enid's plan.

Uknown to Enid was that Kakashi had a backup plan instead if everything turns into a disaster or turn wrong somehow... he would just tell the truth.

Tell the truth that he is a ninja and that their daughter was also training to be one.

"I look ridiculous," Kakashi muttered as he adjusted his sleeves.

He felt something poke him at the side. Turning he saw Enid holding out a... stick towards him?

"Every Wizard needs a magic wand." Enid gave a wide smile.

Silent as ever Kakashi slowly took ahold of the stick.

Raised it over his annoying student's head before bringing it down.

 _Bam_

"Waaah!"

Now we come to the scene of Kakashi riding on the back of the long broom as Enid controlled it in the front.

She had little tears on as she flew the broom over to her house, passing the neighborhood homes. She rubbed the small bump forming on top of her head.

"So mean!"

Kakashi ignored her in favor of reading his new icha-icha book which he purchased a week before.

He sighed in content as he finished the last chapter, he's been reading this book ever since he got it and he could die happy now knowing that he finished reading the sacred artifact known as 'Icha-icha: Twighlight Paradise' a story about a beautiful vampire meeting a lone werewolf.

"There's my house Kakashi-sensei. Home sweet home." Enid interrupted Kakashi's thoughts on how a masterpiece his new icha-icha book was.

Kakashi just stored his book in a ninja sealing scroll, before looking ahead.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them got heavy.

Ahead of them was a tall house, almost the size of a mansion. Dark clouds hovered as thunder crackled through the sky in the area.

"Hahahaha!" flowing green wisps of mist flew around it giving it a much more creepy appearance, sounds of laughter with a mix of joy, sadness, and grief filled the air.

Yet there was nobody in sight. The house was surrounded by a wide black torched fence with mini skulls chattering above them.

Kakashi deadpanned when he saw several small graves on the front lawn.

Then suddenly as if out from a horror movie, from one of the graves, a bony hand busted out from the ground, as a skeleton came out, groaning as it laid on its ribs to take a rest on the lawn.

Nearing the ground, Kakashi and Enid got off the broom.

Enid made light skips towards her home while Kakashi stayed back.

"Home sweet home!" Enid push open the fences gates as she walked through.

Kakashi followed her, but before he passed the gates a chill went up his spine.

He felt a pair of gazes on him, but can't find anybody in sight.

"Kakashi-sens-... I mean ~'Grand Wizard Kakashi'~ hurry up!" Enid waved towards him to catch up to her.

Kakashi just walked forward, he patted his chest where his sealing scroll was at.

Armed with weapons and explosion tags for protection... just in case something went wrong.


End file.
